


short one-shots

by Bacoke



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Ill update tags as i go, open to twice bts got7 or red velvet requests, shortest one-shots you'll ever see, you can request if u want idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacoke/pseuds/Bacoke
Summary: supersuper short one-shots. updating whenever i feel like it (which prob won't be very often rip)





	short one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> angsty namo 89 word one-shot
> 
>  
> 
> so uh this was inspired by the video of the brave wilderness guy (coyote peterson!!!) getting bitten by a giant centipede
> 
> idk dont ask me. also my friend told me to make this a preview and like expand on it but like too much commitment so
> 
> also this is rly bad lmao

Im Nayeon had never felt pain in her life.  
She'd been punched, kicked, slapped—nothing.  
Even when she broke her left leg in a car accident as a child—nothing.  
The doctor said it was some kind of disorder; Congenital analgesia, or something similar. Nayeon never cared enough to learn much about it.  
All Nayeon knew was that pain would forever be foreign to her. That was, until she discovered how terribly wrong she was.  
Because when Momo finally left Nayeon, that's all Nayeon felt—pain.


End file.
